


The ring

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Prison Visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Takes place in my prison-verse. Robert's been in prison for a year now, and he asks for his ring back.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	The ring

"Can I ask something?" - said Robert and Aaron knew he was nervous for some reason. It was written all over his face.

  
"Course you can." - he assured him. Robert took a breath before he finally asked the question.

  
"Where's my ring?" - he gave it back to Aaron almost a year ago, and although the beginning was hard, they got through it, and Robert wanted if back so much that sometimes he could swear he felt the ring around his finger when it wasn't really there. It was hard. Especially at night.

  
"Why?" - asked Aaron surprised. He didn't want to think about the circumstances in which his husband gave that ring back to him. It still hurt.

  
"I...can you give it back to me? " - said Robert finally - "I wanna wear it, I'm sorry I took it off in the first place. I shouldn't have." - Aaron didn't say a word, just showed him a chain he was wearing under his shirt. Robert's ring was there, close to his heart, because he promised him he'd keep it safe. And he couldn't bear to put it in a box. It belong to him, like Robert belonged to his heart. The past year was the toughest for both of them, but maybe the worst was finally over.

  
"I couldn't put it away...this way I always knew it was safe." - said Aaron when he looked at Robert's face, and saw him on the verge of crying.

  
"Aaron....I...."

  
"Always." - he smiled as he interrupted Robert - "You and me. Always. You remember saying that right?"

  
"I don't deserve you." - whispered Robert as he grabbed his hand across the table.

  
"Yes you do. And I deserve you. But Robert....if I give this back to you..." - he started twisting the chain - "You can't just give it back to me like you did. It was...."

  
"I know...I know. I promise you, if I can wear it again, I'm never taking it off."

  
"What about the stealing, you said it might get nicked. That was your reason last time."

  
"Aaron, I've been here for a year, I know things. Don't worry about me, it's gonna be fine."

  
"I always worry about you. What if they find out that we're..."

  
"Aaron, I can handle it. I just want my ring back. If I can't have you at least let me have my ring back."

  
"Okay." - he sighed - "But you have to talk to me when things get tough. Don't shut me out, I can't handle that."

  
"I promise."

  
"I can't give you the ring back now, it have to go through security."

  
"I know but next time I see you I might be wearing it. " - he smiled.

  
"ALRIGHT FOLKS GET MOVING." - shouted the guard after they heard that awful sound that marked the end of Aaron's time.

  
"Be safe. You know. " - said Aaron when Robert pulled him into a hug.

  
"I know."


End file.
